The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, a circuit board and an electronic instrument.
A semiconductor device for three-dimensional mounting has been developed. It is known to form electrodes penetrating a semiconductor chip, to enable three-dimensional mounting. If the extremity of a penetrating electrode is formed of a material which is not easily oxidized, the electrical connection characteristics are improved, but there are difficulties in forming the extremity only of a different material from the other parts. Since a material which is not easily oxidized is expensive, it is not practical to form the whole penetrating electrode of such a material.